Flowers
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: Asriel wanted nothing more than to bring Chara to the surface again so they could see the pretty golden flowers they loved so much.
1. Asriel

**A/N:** Chara is a bit OOC, I think I made them act a bit too much like Frisk. I was however, trying to make them sound innocent and sweet so Asriel wouldn't really see the exchange as anything but an innocent promise. Asriel is too sweet. Too pure. Too good for this world. That being said I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Asriel had always loved flowers, _especially_ the golden ones that would sometimes blow through the barrier on days like today when it was especially windy up above. His fondness towards them mostly just came from how much his sibling, Chara, liked the flowers though; when the golden petals rained down they'd just stare up at them a big smile on their face. When he asked them why it would always be the same simple answer _"It reminds me of home."_ Asriel liked when they smiled, but he didn't like the look they'd get talking about their home. Their eyes always looked glassy, their shoulders deflated, they were always very upset talking about the surface. Chara must miss their home very much. That's why Asriel wanted to bring them back up there very much.

It was an impossible dream. No monster or human could pass back up onto the surface, but Asriel was sure he'd figure out something…somehow. If he managed it he'd make his sibling happy and that was all that really mattered. People talked about the humans that lived up above a lot; they said they were meaner than Chara was and would probably hurt any monster that dared pass by the barrier. That was a scary thought in itself. If Asriel did manage to get to the surface for his sibling there was no telling what would happen up there. The little monster clenched his fists and stared into the shower of golden petals that rained down onto his head. The surface looked so … beautiful … from down here. It…It didn't matter what was up there. As long as it made Chara happy he'd find a way…He had to find a way…

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Asriel?" Asriel spun around shaking golden petals from his head. Seeing Chara he grinned.

"Guess what! I'm going to come up with a way to get you to the surface again!" He exclaimed. "So that you can see the flowers!"

Chara tilted their head gaining a level of innocence Asriel was sure only his sibling could ever achieve. "But…What about the barrier? Nobody can cross it…"

"Dad said you'd need a human _and_ a monster soul to cross it," Asriel corrected. "Well…He didn't say it to me but I heard him saying it to Mom when you first got here. I don't really know how it would work out but I'm a monster and you're a human so I'm sure if we could find a way…we could cross the barrier and get you home."

Chara's face lit up. "R-Really?"

Asriel nodded "Yup! I promise I'll find a way Chara!"

Chara's eyes were beginning to fill with tears; they walked up to stand next to their foster brother and stared up into the rain of flower petals that was only just beginning to slow. "I don't think you'd like my home much, just because of all the...people. You'd probably like a sunset though; it's a mixture of so many different colors. Oh and the stars, you'd like the stars Asriel."

Asriel wanted to see the sunset and he wanted to see the stars, but mostly he just wanted Chara to see the flowers. Maybe Chara wanted to see the sunset and the stars too; they probably did considering how long they'd been gone from their home. He'd help them see that too. He'd noticed how poorly they spoke of the other humans up on earth. It was no real surprise, Asriel had heard so many bad things about the other humans he wouldn't be surprised if they were mean to his precious sibling too. "I'll do anything, Chara, to get you back up there."

Chara wrapped their sibling up in a tight hug, a giant grin on their face. "Thank you Asriel! Thank you so much! I thought Dad was going to be the one to help me get home…" They paused. "But it's you…"

Asriel hugged back completely unaware of the chain of events he had just set off. "I'll always be here to help. You're my sibling after all, I **love** you Chara."

Asriel had always liked flowers. So had Chara. It was kind of ironic in the end.


	2. Chara

**A/N:** I kind of wanted to write the story from Chara's perspective just to sort of emphasize how awful they are. Really this story was kind of just practice writing Undertale characters because I'm still getting used to it ^^'...So neither Asriel nor Chara's story is really that long. Rip.

* * *

Asriel was so _annoying_ sometimes. Chara was surprised they had put up with him for so long acting like his sweet little sibling. In reality, they didn't like him much. Asriel was just so nice it was almost suffocating. They couldn't do anything without Asriel offering to lend a hand.

 _'_ _It's not that surprising,'_ The small human thought. _'I am his only friend after all.'_

It was kind of surprising, for the prince of the monster world Asriel didn't seem to have many friends other than his sibling. Chara liked to think it was because everyone else found Asriel just as annoying as they did but in reality it was just because Asriel was a sort of nervous person. He wasn't quite cut out for large groups of people so he mainly just stuck to following Chara around like a lost puppy.

Today Asriel had chosen to stand under the barrier and watch the flower petals rain down. Chara was a bit annoyed at that; they had always done that it just wasn't fair that Asriel chose to mimic them. Under the barrier was the only place they could ever really be alone in their thoughts. Thoughts of killing their adoptive parents and taking their souls to pass through the barrier and destroy all those stupid humans who had degraded them all their short life. As gruesome as Chara's alone time thoughts were that didn't give Asriel the opportunity to interrupt it.

Originally, Chara was going to go yell at him to move but instead they just ended up giving him a sweet smile. "Whatcha thinkin' about, Asriel?"

The monster turned around looking absolutely shocked to see Chara there. He was covered in flower petals, he looked silly to say the least. "Guess what! I'm going to get you to the surface again! So you can see the flowers!"

Chara was genuinely surprised at that answer. They had expected something stupid and sickly sweet like…what Toriel was going to be making for dinner maybe? "But…What about the barrier? Nobody can cross it…"

Asriel looked oh so smug puffing out his chest as he corrected Chara. "Dad said you need a human _and_ a monster soul to cross it. Well … He didn't say it to me but I heard him saying it to Mom when you first got here. I don't know how it would work out but I'm a monster and you're a human so I'm sure we'll find a way…we could cross the barrier and get you home."

"R-Really?" Chara almost flinched at how pitiful their voice sounded. They really were eager to get home, however not for any of the reasons Asriel thought.

Asriel nodded. "Yup! I promise I'll find a way Chara!"

Chara felt their eyes begin to well up with tears. Well…They were making their eyes well up with tears in an effort to look happier over the situation but the sentiment was still there…sort of. They moved to stand next to Asriel as the flower petals slowed. Maybe he'd start to leave so they could have some time to themself. "I don't think you'd like my home much, just because of all the...people. You'd probably like a sunset though; it's a mixture of so many different colors. Oh and the stars, you'd like the stars Asriel."

Asriel didn't seem to be bothered by the first part. How idiotic of him. Chara didn't doubt that the humans back up in their village would kill Asriel without giving it a second thought. "I'll do anything, Chara, to get you back up there."

Chara hugged their brother and was quite smug when they felt him hugging back. "Thank you Asriel! Thank you so much! I thought Dad was going to be the one to help me get home…" They paused. They did think it would be Asgore whose soul they'd take forcefully to travel across the border and gain their vengeance for the pains inflicted upon them. "But it's you…"

"I'll always be here to help. You're my sibling after all, I **love** you Chara." Chara stiffened. Hearing Asriel say something like that made them sick to their stomach. Love. What an awful word. Chara didn't love Asriel. Having him and his parents around was nothing more than a convenience; they were nothing more than pawns in the human child's much bigger plan.

Chara didn't care about Asriel. They didn't care about anyone.


End file.
